Pint-sized Prompts Collection
by Dungeon Inspector
Summary: A collection of 100-500 word drabbles from the daily Reddit fanfiction prompts.
1. Chapter 1: Excite Mint

Excite Mint - 100 words - Include the line: "You don't need 500 candy canes!"

Characters: Gon & Killua

Rating: G

* * *

"Killua, did you buy more candy?" Gon asked, somewhere between amusement and concern.

"It's not Christmas without candy canes."

Gon glanced at the huge stack of boxes. "Of course, but you do over-do it sometimes. How many did you get?"

"500."

"500!? You don't need 500 candy canes!"

"Watch it," Killua said with a cheeky grin. "If you keep being a Grinch I'm going to have to get us some of those chocolate coal lumps too."

Gon gave him a look. "Alright, but don't waste your money. We only need a few."

"Got it. I'll only get 300!"


	2. Chapter 2: A Piece of Joy

**Piece of Joy** \- **100 words** \- Character finds an object that brings them a memory of joy.

Characters: Kurapika, Melody

Rating: G

* * *

Kurapika didn't need super hearing to catch the gasp from his subordinate. He scanned the area for danger. "What's wrong?"

"It's a flute," replied Melody. Breathless words rushed out as she continued, "Verne Q. Powell, serial no. 365, Sterling silver keys, an in-line G key, and a B foot with French open-hole keys."

"Wasn't it a flute that warped you?"

"Yes, but before that I loved listening to my friend play. We sung and danced all day. I wish I could go back..."

Eyeing the flue, Kurapika made a mental note. He had two targets for this auction now.


	3. Chapter 3: Gingerbad

**Gingerbad** \- **200 words** \- Baking gingerbread cookies is harder than it looks.

Characters: Neon, Linssen, Kurapika, Melody, Basho

Rating: G

* * *

Neon's shriek echoed throughout the mansion as she threw a fit only a spoilt heiress could. "I want gingerbread!"

Her bodyguards exchanged worried glances, with the leader Kurapika breaking the silence first. "The sooner we give the boss what she wants, the sooner it'll quiet down."

Linssen sighed. "I signed up for the mafia, not to cook."

Nervously pulling at her sleeve Melody nodded in agreement. "I don't know how to cook either. Kurapika?"

"...I don't know."

"This looks like my time to shine," said Basho conjuring a paper strip.

His ability was Great Haiku: the Wandering Poet. By writing a haiku on a strip of paper, he could conjure objects into reality. If the poem was good enough, then the condition written in the poem comes true. If the poem was bad...

"With my Nen power,

I need no ingredients.

Make me gingerbread!"

In a puff of smoke, the paper was replaced with a plate of gingerbread cookies.

Taking one off the plate and biting into it, Kurapika gagged. It tasted like bitter cinnamon and nothing else. "Looks like it's cement shoes for Christmas this year."

Basho bit into a cookie and said, "Hey, it's the thought that counts!"


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Ass Santa

**BAS** \- **200 words** \- Bad Ass Santa has had it up to here! _cue fight scene_ Is one of your characters dressed up as Santa? Do they meet Santa? Whoever is is, things are going _down_!

Characters: Zeno, Tsubone, Milluki, Killua

Rating: G

* * *

Tsubone's lips twitched as she fought the urge to smile. Seeing the family all together was her favorite time of year. She bowed low as her master entered the room.

The previous patriarch of the Zoldyck family, Zeno, was fully decked out in a Santa costume. If any of the famous family of assassin's found something strange about a Santa wearing a "one kill a day" sign no one showed it.

Or at least no one did until Milluki decided to open his mouth for something besides food - a Christmas miracle. With a groan, he said, "Gramps you're so lame."

"It wasn't so lame last year when I got you that new hard drive now was it?" replied Zeno. He pulled out a golden, special 4th edition Chocorobo from within the jacket top.

Killua's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Running up to his grandfather, he grabbed the toy. Present hugged tightly to his chest, he shouted, "Thanks!"

Scowling Milluki stomped his foot. "Stop spoiling Kil, he's already a little snot."

"Do you want a Dragon Dive for Christmas? Because that's what you're about it get."

"You wouldn't."

For the record, he did.


	5. Chapter 5: Naughty

**Naughty - 100 words -** Holiday treats shouldn't be messed with, and yet here we are. glares

Characters: Kurapika and his parents

Rated: G

* * *

Kurapika's father leaned over, brushing his hand over his son's forehead.

"Dad, I'm sick," he whined.

Despite him absolutely deserving it and not that sick at all, his father nodded indulgently for him to continue.

"Ate too many sweets."

"You sure did sport," he said ruffling Kurapika's hair. "And what did we learn?"

Kurapika pouted. "Don't sneak candy because I don't think the adult is watching," he replied. "Night, Dad."

He found her way to the other troublemaker huddled on the couch. "And what did we learn?" he asked her, fighting a smile.

His wife popped up, groaning. "If you find your son eating all the candy," she said sadly, "don't join in."


	6. Chapter 6: Nice

**Nice** \- **200 words** \- An insanely kind gesture from someone unexpected.

Characters: Ging, Pariston, Gon, Killua

Rating: T

* * *

"What the fuck is this?" asked Ging as he glanced down at the package in his hand. The gift wrapping was gaudier than one of Pariston's suits.

Pariston gave Ging a sunny smile. "It's a Christmas present for your son."

"I don't have a son. That's something I gave up and-"

"True, but he didn't get a choice in that. Just send it to him, if your too shy you can label it as being from Santa or from me. Uncle Pariston has a certain ring to it."

Cheeks flushed red, Ging stomped off present in hand. "Fine, I'll send the damn thing."

Christmas Day on Whale Island was a simple affair. Under the tree, Gon found his present wrapped in shiny paper. It's tag read: "Marry Christmas! Love and good wishes from your Uncle Rat Bastard Santa"

Killua peeked over Gon's shoulder at the gift. "Gon, what is wrong with your Christmas present!?"

"Wrong, nothing is wrong, it's the same message every year... Killua, do you not get presents from Santa?!"

"I get plenty of presents from Santa!"

"Good. Santa sends me the best toys each year, I would hate it if he didn't give you things too."


	7. Chapter 7: Winter Wonderland

**Winter Wonderland** \- **400 words** \- No, the other kind of Wonderland. What surreal (possibly theoretical) rabbit hole do your characters fall down today?

Characters: Leorio, Morel, Gon, Killua, Kurapika(chu)

Rating: T

* * *

Push, push, push - a strange yellow creature was shoving on Leorio's shoulder. "Pika, Pika!"

Groaning and clutching his head, he rolled over onto his side to stare at it. The world was fuzzy and so was his little friend. Yellow, cute, and completely pissing him off by disturbing his slumber, Leorio dubbed it the Kurapikachu. He opened his mouth to speak, but a tiny paw stopped him.

Kurapikachu tilted its head and dashed off. With an almost cartoonish _pop_ , it fell into a hole.

What the fuck.

Leorio crawled over to peek into the endless pit.

It was dark, cold, and growing.

Goosebumps covered his skin as the ground vanished and he found himself falling. Down, down, down he went until he bounced off a giant candy box with the words "Bungee Gum" written across the label.

A man sat atop of mushroom with a giant pipe in hand. It was Morel, Gon's friend that he'd met at the hospital.

Coughing as the purple smoke drifted into his face Leorio asked, "where the hell am I?"

"Who, the hell are you? Should be your question. Where a hunter is is simply where he needs to be."

"I already know who you are. Now how do I get out of here?"

"Close your eyes and imagine your covered in a warm blanket. If you're strong enough you'll figure it all out in time."

Doing as he was told, Leorio closed his eyes. When he opened them again there was a large tea table before him. It was covered with plates each filled with a mini mountain of Chocolate Balls. At the head of the table sat the Mad Hatter Gon with the sleepy mouse Killua to his side.

"Have you seen Kurapikachu? I need to speak to him, but he keeps running away."

Yawning Killua said, "Kurapikachu? Oh, that guy, he went rushing pash sometime ago to challenge the Spider King. His family painted the roses red instead of black. You could hear the screaming for miles 'Out with their eyes!' Why would you want to help him? He doesn't want to be saved."

"I already lost one friend. I devoted my life to trying to become a doctor so no one would die like him. This time I can save him. No more, I can't keep sitting around safe in my room while my friends risk their lives. I'm a hunter and I can protect my friends too!"

Clapping his hands with a grin, the Mad Hatter Gon said, "Then I can't let you waste time here. Book!" With a _pop_ , a book appeared in front of him and he continued, "This should do it. Return!"

Opening his eyes, Leorio was in his bed. Grabbing his phone off the nightstand he checked the date. It was the day of his induction into the Zodiacs, the day he'd finally see Kurapika again and god damn it he had things to say and that asshole was going to listen this time!


	8. Chapter 8: Over The River

**Over The River - 100 words** \- And through the woods... where are we going again?

Characters: Kurapika, Pairo

Rating: G

* * *

Tickling the side of his bird's neck with his foot, Kurapika shouted, "Hut-Hut!"

With his mighty companion Pairo at his side, his bird led the charge.

Pairo grinned. "How much treasure do you think we can get away with?"

"All of it! As long as I've got you at my side, we can do anything."

"I feel the same way. Make haste Birdie, adventure is afoot!"

Golden bites of pure goodness, a divine warmth, and great with milk, a treasure trove of awaited the brave duo - cookies.

Over the river, through the wood, to grandma's house they went!


	9. Chapter 9: All Wrapped Up

**All Wrapped Up - 100 words** \- Wrapping presents is... difficult.

Characters: Phinks, Bonolenov

Rating: T

* * *

Phinks glared down at the present. It looked... wonky. "Fuckity, fuck, fuck."

The sticky tape was wrapped around his fingers again. As he pulled the tape there was a grunt from across the room. He pulled harder, nothing solved a problem faster than brute force.

He'd been using Bonolenov's bandages.

Now they were stuck together, Bonolenov's bandages tangled around his hands and Bonlenov wrapped in his now disarranged bindings.

Phinks sighed. "See this is why no one sane wraps themselves like a god damn mummy."

Wiggling to escape, Bonolenov glared at Phinks. "Says the guy with a Pharaoh headdress."


	10. Chapter 10: Put It On

**Put It On - 200 words -** Nothing says the holiday season like wearing ugly sweaters! Or silly hats! Or maybe those pants Aunt Mayble made you out of potholders... ;D

Characters: Kurapika, Neon

Rating: T

* * *

Doe-eyes wide and watery, Neon stared up at Kurapika. "Pretty please, I promise you won't hear a peep from me all next week."

"No."

"It's the holidays, you should get into the spirit. Some joy would do you good."

"No."

"Grinch."

"Bah humbug."

Neon looked away with a blush on her cheeks. "...I'll give you a kiss under the mistletoe."

"That would be inappropriate, boss."

"Don't you think I'm pretty," she asked. A wet hiccup followed the question.

He sighed. "I don't have any complaints about your appearance. However, I don't have time for such frivolity."

"Pshh, you can't be more than a year or two older than me. Just consider it, you only get to live once."

"Fine." Taking the clothing, he went to his room to change for the Nostrade's private Christmas party. His eyes went wide as he unfolded the costume. Of all the terrible ugly Christmas sweaters and embarrassing outfits, Neon had surely chosen the worst.

What god did he piss off to end up dressed as Mrs. Claus?


	11. Chapter 11: First Frost

**First Frost - 100 words -** Winter just arrived and your character(s) are stuck outside in the cold.

Characters: Kite, Ging

Rating: G

* * *

It was freezing, but Kite paid the temperature no mind as he hiked through the woods. His teacher, Ging, had given him a task and he would complete it.

Following Ging's instructions, he went out into the forest and made clucking sounds.

However, this failed to produce any results.

Shaking his head he whistled and squawked every bird call he knew from the common loon to rare duck breeds.

Still nothing. The Great Snipe was a clever creature indeed.

It wasn't until the next day that he would learn why it was so clever.

Ging made it up.


	12. Chapter 12: Cameo (HxH Yu Yu Hakusho)

**Cameo** - **167-word limit -** A walk-on from someone completely unexpected. Possibly from out of universe.

Characters: Netero, Botan (Yu Yu Hakusho)

Rating: G

* * *

As Netero gazed down at his collapsed body, he smiled. He had finally found a worthy adversary whom he fought to the end against with all his might. A warrior's death was all he had ever hoped for.

A strange swishing sound came from above.

He looked up to see a girl on an oar flying towards him. "You're the ferry girl, come to guide me across the river Sanzu into the afterlife, right?"

"Bingo! Just call me Botan, your friendly neighborhood Grim Reaper."

"Take this old man away then. I trust the next generation will know what to do."

"Right, grab on to my oar. It'll just be a quick trip across the river into Spirit World, then Lord Koenma will pass judgment on you."

"May the Great King Enma be merciful with my soul."

Smiling at him, Botan softly nodded her head. "I'm sure he will be sir."


	13. Chapter 13: Hold My Beer

**Hold My Beer** \- **100 words** \- Character _totally_ has this. ;)

Characters: Kurapika, Uvogin

Rating: T

* * *

At seventeen, Kurapika learned Nen. However, he never had any type of formal driving lessons... or informal ones. That didn't stop him from sliding into the front seat. His fellow bodyguards completely unaware of this fact or what his plan was.

Chains flew, he ensnared Uvogin. Pulling him in there was a problem, he had two hands - one for driving, one for Uvogin.

"Are you fucking mental?! Did you see what he can do? Throw him back!"

Kurapika pressed the gas pedal.

In the grand scheme of things, perhaps, there's not much difference between two-wheel drive and a giant chicken.


	14. Chapter 14: Indestructable

**Indestructable** \- **100 words** \- Everyone hates fruitcake. I don't think this particular one is edible.

Characters: Shalnark, Uvogin

Rating: K

* * *

Shalnark tossed a small package into the air. "Uvo, catch!"

"What the heck is this crap?"

"Fruitcake."

"And you're giving this to me why?"

"I wanna see if you can smash it. You are the strongest, right?"

The room shook with his laugh. His skin broke iron, bullets bounced off his body, and his shout could burst ear drums, he replied, "Of course, one crumble cake coming up!"

With a deep breath, he focused 100% of his power into his fist. This was his grand moment to show off and he used his Big Bang.

Uvogin's hand broke. The cake survived.


	15. Chapter 15: Spike!

**Spike!** \- **500 words** \- Oh no, someone has spiked the Eggnog! How _terrible_!~ /s

Characters: Leorio, Cluck, Cheadle, Kurapika, Kanzai

Rating: T

* * *

It all started out innocently as Beans placed the out a bowl of Egg Nog. He looked at the clock. Just enough time to make a quick trip to the bathroom before the Hunter Association's annual Christmas party started.

Seconds after he left, Leorio arrived. Less then subtly glancing about, he emptied his jacket flask of whiskey into the Egg Nog. Nodding to himself a job well done, he scurried out of the room.

A smile on her face, Cluck watched Leorio leave from around the corner. With him gone there was a good chance the coast was clear. She crept into the room and poured a bottle into the Egg Nog with a giggle. Someone had to make this into a real party and that someone was her. Mission accomplished she walked out of the room with her head held high.

Cheadle snorted. They all thought she wouldn't know fun it if bite her, well, she'd show them! Marching past Cluck in the hallway, Cheadle made her way to the party room. Ripping open a bottle, she dumped the contents into the Egg Nog. Proud of her work, she left.

After seeing Cheadle stomping through the hallway, Leorio refilled his flask and went back to the room. Maybe the extra kick would put Cheadle in a better mood - happy boss, happy life. He dumped in the 2nd helping. Waiting outside the room door, he was there as Beans returned with other Zodiacs.

Kurapika's face scrunched up at the taste. It wasn't anything like the sweet milk he'd enjoyed as a winter treat during his childhood, but a tradition was a tradition. He took another sip. Nearly spitting it out he came to a conclusion: taste buds must be unique to the Kuruta clan.

As the night progress, only he and Kanzai were festive, trusting, enough to continue drinking.

Drunken laughter and dancing that was more or less stumbling, the pair was having a blast.

Somehow it escalated into Kurapika hiding his face behind his hands babbling in his mother tongue, only to reveal himself a moment later and laugh.

Kanzai loved drunken peek-a-boo. Kurapika did too.

It was the best game of cat and mouse ever.

Tigers were cats so it counted. Cats smart enough have a spot in the Zodiac. Not dumb like the one that got tricked by the rat - silly house cat.

Why did the Zodiac need twelve animals? The Tiger and the Rat were enough.

Because they were awesome.

So awesome.

And so drunk.

Amused, but not concerned the other Zodiacs ignored the pair. So it was unsurprising they missed when the pair stumbled out together.

Moaning in pain as the sun rose the pair turned up safe and sound huddled together in front of the Hunter Association the next morning. The real problem was what they'd brought back with them. No one was able to figure out how exactly they managed to import 200 Lukso hens in the span of a single night or why the giant birds were all released into the front office.


	16. Chapter 16: Missile Tow

**Missile Tow** \- **400 words** \- Mistletoe is a fantastic plot device for the holidays. Here, have a bushel!

Characters: Bisky, Izunavi, Kurapika

Rating: T

* * *

Bisky abandoned all subtly. Cramped together on Morel's boat, there would be no escaping her trap until they landed on the Dark Continent. She strung mistletoe here, mistletoe there, mistletoe, mistletoe, and more mistletoe everywhere.

The taboo of teacher-student relations, the contrast of a masculine man and a more delicate one, and the visual appeal of seeing two great pieces of eye candy together, she had to make it happen!

As Kurapika and Izunavi entered the room, Bisky nearly jumped for joy. Jabbing her finger at the plant above the doorway, she grinned victoriously. "You two are under the mistletoe!"

"Oh," said Ivunavi glancing up. "So we are. Well, 'tis the season and all that crap."

Kurapika frowned. "No."

"Do you want to see what she'll try next if this doesn't work?"

"...Just do it."

Izunavi snorted. "Thanks for trying to be romantic."

"How suave of you to say that," said Kurapika. He rolled his eyes. "I'm positively swooning."

A step forward from Izunavi; a step back from Kurapika.

Kurapika's eyes widened as his back touched the archway. He'd been pinned in.

Another step and their bodies pressed together.

Izunavi's kiss was demanding. He knew what he wanted, and he wasn't going to stop until Kurapika gave in. He wanted him to relinquish control. Not an easy thing for Kurapika to do, but when he did, it was more than satisfying for both of them.

Bisky was over the moon. Was she drooling? Yes, yes she was. She wiped at her mouth.

Flustered, Kurapika jerked away the moment their lips parted. Wiping his suit sleeve against his mouth, he fled into the room away from the doorway and its mistletoe.

Izunavi chuckled. "If you're trying to avoid it, you're doing a piss-poor job." He pointed above Kurapika and Bisky's heads.

More mistletoe.

Her heart ready to burst, she could have kissed Izunavi. But that'd be the wrong person.

Kurapika looked at her, running a hand through his hair he said, "Surely a princess such as yourself would have no interest in someone like me." He paused and smiled. The expression slowly softening his face. Handsome.

"Kiss me..."

He sighed.

After a moment, warm lips touched her own. A kiss - soft, sweet, and all too short.

She melted into a squealing giggling pile of goo.

Sharing a concerned look with Izunavi, Kurapika shrugged his shoulders.

Killua had assured him of her usefulness, but there was no doubt in his mind. Bisky was an absolute maniac.

* * *

If you haven't read the post-anime manga chapters, do it! The panels where Kurapika brings himself to flirt with Bisky and her puppy dog-like expression are hilarious.


	17. Chapter 17: Cosy

**Cozy** \- **100 words** -

Characters: Machi or Pakunoda, Chrollo

Rating: G

* * *

It was cold on the street of Meteor City. A city of the broken and abandoned, there was little joy or warmth to be found.

Then Chrollo came up behind her and wordless dropped his jacket onto her shoulders. It was warm. There was a coziness to being protected by it. Family, love, and someone to care for her - things she'd never had and never would. In Meteor City everyone stood alone. The Spider was all she had.

She was a leg and he was the head. But for the moment, she let herself pretend there was something more.


	18. Chapter 18: Nobody's Home

**Nobody's Home** \- **100 words** \- No characters. No dialogue.

Rating: K

* * *

Untended crops rustled in the wind. Blood soaked the ground. Only Ants inhabited the country now.

The people who had wished for a "pristine" country had gotten their wish and regretted it, cursing it with their last breath. They had rejected technology and help for the sake of remaining natural. It left them isolated, weak, and worst of all lied too.

Their home was a mere front to hide narcotics and weapons factories. Most of the world's supply of D² had been created there.

Life in the NGL had ended. The supreme leader, Gyro, was dead, long live the King.


	19. Chapter 19: Out of Nowhere

**Out of Nowhere** \- **167 words** \- Your characters get hit with a massive plot twist.

Characters: Alluka, Killua

Rating: G

* * *

Swinging her legs as she sat in her train seat, Alluka pulled her lips wide with her fingers in an exaggerated grin. "Killua, Killua smile."

He offered her a faint smile. "Don't worry, big bro is happier than he's been in a long time just because you're here."

"Really? I'm so happy. Give me applause!"

Chuckling, Killua clapped his hands and Alluka pretended to bow to an audience.

"Hey, Killua. I feel better when you pet my hair. Let me pet you!"

Leaning down, he let her pet his head.

"Does Killua feel better?"

"Sure."

"You're lying. We just wish you were happy."

Killua snorted. "I'm happy, I just miss Gon. But it's not like I can wish to keep a part of him around like a baby or something."

"Aye," replied Nanika.

"Wait what?!"

Pulling back her sleeves, Alluka revealed a toddler on her lap.

Silver hair, tiny nose, and big brown eyes, it cooed up at Killua.

His heart turned to mush.

It was love at first sight.


	20. Chapter 20: Kurapika's Terror

This isn't from the writing prompts, but it's not big enough to be a story on its own so I'm adding it in.

This is from a topic by U/Itsadoodoobaby requesting a story of Kurapika either in an illusion or a dream going into a church to find Chrollo, Tserridnich, his family's bodies, and Pairo's head.

* * *

Kurapika's footsteps echoed through the empty church as he walked on holy ground. The eyes of saints looked down upon him as the light of the setting sun lent a glow to the stained glass windows bearing their images. But his eyes saw only the blood and the taint as the corpses of his brethren lay scattered around him.

From floor to the rafters, torn limbs were haphazardly left laying about. His mother, father, the village elder - all his friends and family - reduced to mere litter on the ground.

The world turned red as he saw through scarlet eyes. Everything was the disgusting color of blood, his stomach squeezed sickeningly, and his chest was too tight to properly breathe. It was too much, he ran down the aisle for the door.

However, he couldn't reach the end. Running and running, the room seemed to lengthen. Painting, he stopped and rested his hands on his knees. His fist tightened around the material of his pants. The course fabric provided some grounding to his mind, a lifeline out of the hell in his head.

Breathing back under control, he raised his head. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open at the sight in front of him.

Chrollo Lucilfer stood before him, Pairo's hair grasped between his fingers as he carried the head to Tserridnich.

A red glow pulsed behind them as countless jars of Scarlet Eyes watched them.

"Pairo!"

Chrollo's tone was casual as if it were completely reasonable to be carrying around Pairo's bloody head. "You shouldn't be here."

"I shouldn't be here." Kurapika growled. "You're the one vandalizing the dead! What are you doing here?"

Chuckling, Chrollo replied, "Waking you up."

He pushed Kurapika through a stained glass window and the world shattered.


	21. Chapter 21: Tompa vs post-rose Meruem

This isn't from the writing prompts, but it's not big enough to be a story on its own so I'm adding it in.

This is for a comment by U/Lockline for Tompa vs post-rose Meruem inside a volcano.

* * *

It had taken a long string of terrible life choices to make it to this point. Tonpa wasn't exactly sure where he'd gone wrong. Maybe it'd been when he devoted his life to trolling rookies, or perhaps after spiking the water cooler at work with laxatives, or possibly that one time he wore a white shirt after labor day. Clearly, the universe didn't appreciate his sense of fashion because somehow fate had conspired to leave in trapped in an active volcano with a dying Chimera Ant.

Awkwardly scratching his head, Tonpa looked around for an exit.

It was hot as balls and not in any kind of a good way.

He sighed. At least if he was going to die it wasn't alone. "So... ugh, what's your name?"

"Meruem."

What a fucking weird name, but he should have expected as much from a guy with a turtle shell for a head. "Any chance you know of a way out?"

"No. However, if we got in somehow you must be able to get out. No one would be foolish enough to enter without an exit."

"You know nothing of the human capacity for shitty decision making."


	22. Chapter 22: Hey, Hi, Hello (HxH RWBY)

**Hey, Hi There, Hello** \- **200 words** \- Crossover time! 2 characters from different universes meet unexpectedly.

Characters: Kurapika, Qrow (RWBY)

* * *

Ice clinked against glass as Qrow set down his scotch. "So you wanna know about the world of Remnant?"

"I want to know about your eyes," replied Kurapika.

"Family trait, probably, hard to tell since most of them are dead and you will be too soon if you don't listen to me. You see, this world, it doesn't like people like you and me."

"Kuruta," said Kurapika. He saw Qrow raise a questioning eyebrow as he sipped from his drink. "...people with scarlet eyes."

"Well, I don't know if eye color matters. But we're angry and around here that's a death sentence. Anger, hatred, negativity draws the Grimm. Any good Hunter can take on a few, but get too many and it's curtains for you."

"I can take care of myself."

"You sure can kid. All that failing you were doing was going wonderfully before I saved your ass from that Death-Stalker."

Flashing his eyes red, Kurapika glared at Qrow. "I had it ensnared in hidden chains. Had you not interfered I would have learned the creature's weakness on my own."

Qrow pushed his chair back as he stood. "Whatever makes you feel better about that disaster of a fight - It's your funeral."

"Leaving so soon?"

"Someone's got to protect this shit stain of a world. You understand, don't you? After all, your a Hunter too."


	23. Chapter 23: Gotcha

**Gotcha** \- **100 words** \- One of your characters is caught doing something "illegal."

Characters: Killua, Leorio

Rating: T

* * *

Killua's mouth was dry, he licked his lips. So close. So very close.

He was almost there, his fingertips brushed against the stiff wood. His fingers wrapped around the hardness. Pressing his lips together he held back a victorious laugh. It was his at last, and he was going to play with it all he wanted.

There was the shuffle of blankets.

Shit.

Wide-eyed, he was caught red-handed.

From across their holding room in Trick Tower, a groggy Leorio stared at him. "Why are you messing with Gon's fishing rod? People are trying to sleep."


End file.
